


Red lights and Blackberry smoke

by Ivy_growingonmywalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, I think that’s it but if not proceed with caution, Making Out, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex Tapes, Sir Kink, Smoking, Smut, male receiving, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_growingonmywalls/pseuds/Ivy_growingonmywalls
Summary: You’d started as Suna Rintarou’s assistant, turned lover within a month or so of coming up with designs for him for his customers. One gets particularly too close with you though, which leads to some unwanted feelings within Suna to arise, and you receiving nothing but the best fuck you’ve ever had in your whole life.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Red lights and Blackberry smoke

The buzzing of a tattoo artist’s pen; the sound of pencil rough against paper; the flooding of colors scattered through the black-wall shop. Everything was so familiar, but nothing more than the blackberry scented smoke that flooded the air, as Suna let out another puff.  
You’d become accustomed to the habit your boyfriend picked up, as he lifted the juul up to his lips, inhaling sharply and exhaling slowly, letting the smoke loft through the air. Your boyfriend stood in front of you, as he watched the door to the shop with his cat eyes. They were intense and had scared you shitless when you’d first seen them, but over time as Suna warmed up to you, they became a comforting sight to see. The green color gave nothing but comfort now.  
The man in front of you was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, which let some of his tattoos peak out from underneath it. His brown hair was tied back before when he was working, but currently it was just let out in all its glory. He was wearing black jeans, that were ripped in the front, and a chain wrapped around his neck. You wondered what he was thinking, before he turned, and walked into the back room, sparing you a small glance before he went into the room where Atsumu Miya was working on someone.  
You didn’t hear what he said, but a moment after he’d left, the front door swung open, and a man was standing in the doorway. He had a buzzcut, wearing loose jeans, and a white shirt with a black jacket overtop it. You weren’t too good with dealing with customers so any normal occasion would’ve just made you hide away, however, it was clear this stranger had seen you just now, so hiding wouldn’t be polite. After, the customer was always right. You rolled your eyes softly at the thought of that saying, as you stood up and walked towards the counter, getting ready to send this man to the waiting room.  
“Hello, do you have an appointment?” You asked.  
“Um yeah I do. Is Suna here, or are you the one giving me a tattoo?” He asked, walking up to the desk and placing his hands on the counter.  
You grabbed the clipboard Suna left in the top drawer of the counter, which listed all the apartments the day had. “No, he’s here. He’s just tending to someone in the back room right now, he’ll be out shortly. Can I have your name?”  
“Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Do you know how long Suna is gonna be back there?”  
Shaking your head, you replied, “I honestly have no idea what he’s doing back there, so not really. But I can bring you to the waiting room, have you go over some designs. If this is your first time getting a tattoo, I can go over some of the things that’ll be done.”  
“If you have a design, I kinda wanna see that. I have a buddy who came here some time recently who said that this hot chick was really good at drawing, and gave him a really good design.”  
You paused when he said “Hot chick” but brushed it off. You nodded and looked up, smiling softly. “Who was it?”  
“Someone named Nishinoya. I don’t know if you remember anyone-”  
“Is he short?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Brown hair with a little blonde streak in the front?”  
“Yup.”  
“I remember. Anyways, can you fill out some of these forms, and provide ID so I know you’re over 18?”  
“I don’t look younger than that do I?” He joked.  
You smirked, and said, “No, but I still have to do this either way.”  
Tanaka pulled out an ID card, then began filling out the documents. When he was done, you took the papers away, and looked at them. You took it out of the clipboard, and filed it away in a cabinet next to the door of the back room. When you turned back, Tanaka was smiling. An innocent gesture but you felt like there was an ulterior motive behind it.  
“So, can I see the drawings?”  
You nodded, reaching for your sketchbook. “Here.”  
He took the sketchbook from your hands and flipped through the pages. He stared at the pages filled with the colored pencil’s pigment from over the months you’d filled it out. Suna had yet to teach you how to use the pens to actually give people tattoos, but you were content to just draw the patterns and images for people. That’s how it worked here. You covered your pages with all the images you could possibly think of, and Atsumu and Suna would give print the patterns onto people’s skin.  
Tanaka reached the end of the book workout any words, and then looked at you. “Do you have any tattoos? Can I see them, I’d probably get my inspiration from one of them.”  
“Um, all my tattoos are ones that are all in that book so I don’t think anything on my body would give you anything new.”  
“Ahhhh gotcha,” Tanaka nodded, then slid the book back across the desk. “Do you have any other books, or is this it?”  
“I got something else, but it’s over there,” you replied reaching over the desk, pointing at a shelf that was in the corner of the store. “Lemme go get it.”  
You walked out from behind the counter, and headed over to the shelf. Just something about Suna and Atsumu was that they were both taller than you. So everything in the store was ably half a foot too tall for you to ever reach. They had a stool somewhere for you to reach it, but when you turned around, you didn’t find it anywhere.  
“Are you ok?” Tanaka asked.  
“Yeah just a moment,” you replied, before turning to the shelf again.  
You couldn’t find the stool, but you did notice a chair. You grabbed it, and stood up onto it. You reached up and felt the papers underneath your hand. There was another package on top of it though. Using your free hand, you let go of the shelf, and latched into the package to stabilize it, before slowly sliding out the sketches from underneath it. But when did things ever go how you wanted?  
The sketchbook fell out, but along with it, the package. You’d removed your hand that was holding the package steady at the very last second, and in the cliche anime girl, the clumsiness came flying out, and everything fell. You stumbled a bit in surprise, and fell backwards, crying out as you felt the bottom of your feet leave the chair’s seat. But you never made contact with the ground however.  
Tanaka caught you. You looked to your left. His face was close to yours, and he was starting at you with wide eyes. His arms were wrapped underneath your back, keeping you from just crashing against the floor. The package had fallen, and so had so many papers, but right now your main goal was just to steady your heart after almost dropping right onto the ground in the stupidest way possible.  
“Hey is everything ok?” You suddenly heard. Tanaka and you whipped your heads around you see Atsumu’s eyes locked onto your figures, as well as Suna’s. Suna’s eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him, and glared at Tanaka.  
“Put her down. Now.”  
“Suna-”  
“Now.”  
Tanaka practically dropped you after the last “Now” left his mouth. “I should just leave. I’ll just reschedule this,” he hurriedly said. “You don’t need to-” Atsumu began, but was cut off just as fast when Suna went, “Sure, now leave.” “Rintarou,” You said. Your tone dropped into a warning level, which made all three men in the room stiffen and stare at you. “I needed to get the sketchbook out from under the package. If you’d just listen to me and let me keep it at the front desk this wouldn’t have happened. Now, Tanaka, go back with Atsumu, look up some design on the internet, and get that. Rintarou, help me clean this up.” Silence filled the room for moment, before all three men followed suit. Tanaka walked to where Atsumu stood and the two headed into the back. Suna began walking towards where you were now crouched down, picking up the items that had fallen. The two of you said nothing as he picked up papers, handing them to you, where you straightened them out and then went back to put them on the shelf. “Let me,” Suna said reaching out his hand to take the papers. You handed him the sheets, he moved the chair, and he reached up to place the papers there. Another pregnant pause filled the room as now you just stood in front of him. “Why was he holding onto you?” Suna asked turning to look at you. You met Suna’s gaze to answer but paused at the look in them. They had become a very dark green, the shadows looking almost black. There was barely any light shimmering in it, a small spark just barely holding on near his pupil. He cocked his eyebrow up, and you snapped back out of your gaze. “I told you. I needed to get the sketches from off the shelf. I couldn’t find the stool, so I just used this chair. When I was pulling out the papers, the package fell down too, and when was I trying to catch it, I lost my balance and fell down. Tanaka just caught me to keep me from cracking my skull against the floor. Nothing more, nothing less.” Suna’s eyes burned into your soul, and then he walked towards you. You pulled you into your chest, and you relaxed against his touch. “Be careful,” he told you sternly. You nodded and reached up to touch his cheek. You’d be lying if you didn’t find the look in his eyes a bit hot. It reminded you of when you guys fucked. When you knew nothing but his hands, his groans, the feeling of him thrusting into you. You knew it all too well at this point and the thoughts of those nights spent between him and the sheets made your lower stomach begin to coil. You rubbed underneath the skin beneath his eyes, and smirked. “What are you gonna do? Punish me?” You asked coyly. Suna’s eyes widened for a moment, before a small, knowing smile appeared on his lips. He grabbed your chin and said, “I just might if you think that question is any way to talk to me.” “How should I talk to you then?” You asked, making your eyes become a bit bigger, feigning innocence. You could’ve sworn you saw something light up behind Suna’s eyes. He grabbed your hand and pinned you against the counter. He pushed you back against it, and you felt one of his hands sneak around behind you. The next moment, Suna moved a small device up to his lips. He inhaled, his shoulders rising up ever so slightly, then he removed it from his lips. He leaned in, and just before you lips met, he puffed the smoke out against you. You crashed your lips against his, making some of the smoke go into your mouth. You didn’t say anything, as the two of your tongues began fighting each other. They pushed against each other, and Suna won the battle when he started sucking onto it. You gasped softly, and then moaned into the kiss. Little bolts of pressure shot through you, and you relaxed into the kiss. You felt Suna smirk, and his hands grip onto your waist, his right one beginning to trail up your body from underneath your shirt. His hands were cold against your skin, and you gasped. He pulled away entirely, leaving his left hand on your hip as you whined, “Rin?” “We’re going home,” he replied to your unasked question. “Get everything you need, and then head out to the car.” Suna walked behind the counter and went into the back room, where Tanaka and Astumu were. He was presumably telling them the two of you were leaving. After you’d grabbed everything, you left the shop, followed by Suna shortly after. Your apartment wasn’t far from your shop, it was only at the end of the block. The two of you all but ran there, the sun just beginning to go down in the background.

The two of you ran to your apartment, then up the stairs, trying not to trip of the space in between each step in your haste. When you reached your floor, you sprinted down the hallway, Suna reaching the door before you. He pulled out his keys from his pocket, and slid it into the lock, before prying it open as quickly as he could.  
Suna yanked you into the apartment, slammed the door behind the two of you, and then shoved you up against it. His lips stuck itself onto yours and slid his tongue into your mouths, groaning at the way you sucked on it softly. You smiled into the kiss, and let your lips move against his in perfect unison. He did the same, as he moved his hands to wrap around your back, bringing you as close as he could to his body. You put your hand on his face, feeling the warmth against your fingertips. Suna’s tongue continued fighting with yours, as he groaned softly into your mouth.  
His teeth began nipping at yours, before he took them away entirely, and began moving to your jaw, sucking there. You mewled softly at the feeling of him placing hot, wet kisses to your neck. He lifted you into his arms, and carried you to the bedroom, placing kisses to your jaw and your neck all the while. He dropped you onto the bed, and stared at you.  
“Take off your shirt, bra, and pants,” he ordered before turning around.  
You began pulling your shirt off, reached behind your back and fiddled with the clasp of your bra, and lifted your ass off the bed to pull of your pants, before looking up expectantly at Suna, who’d taken off his shirt, and was looking around on the floor for something. He leaned down, before picking something up off the floor. Suna turned to you, and got closer to you. He leaned over you, making you move your back backwards, before you stared up at him with wide eyes. He lifted up the remote to your LED lights to your room, before hitting a button, making everything start to glow a dark, crimson red.  
Red.  
Red.  
He tossed the remote somewhere behind him, and pushed your shoulders down, sucking marks into your neck. He threaded his hand into your hair, and pulled softly, making you moan into the room. Suna took his hand off your panties and moved them to your tits, pulling on the nipples, before beginning to squeeze them. He began sucking marks in you cleavage while pushing your breasts so that they trapped him. Part of you wondered if he could breathe like that, but the other part of you killed those thoughts in an instant, as you squealed out at the feeling of his hands playing with your nipples.  
Suna let go of your breasts and moved to stand up. He cocked his eyebrow up, and looked at you expectantly. “Knees, baby.”  
You crawled into your knees, and opened your mouth. Suna undid his belt, unbottoned his pants, and then slid his cock into your mouth, and groaned at the feeling. Your mouth was warm and wet, and he could feel his dick twitch ever so slightly at being inside of it. He grabbed your hair and began moving, taking his dick out, then pushing it back inside. Your lips where wrapped around his shaft, as he began fucking your mouth. It felt so good, and he was groaning and growling at the feeling. Someone this perfect couldn’t have existed but yet here you were, pliant, ready, as he used you to reach his end. He kept thrusting into your mouth, you could feel his tip beginning to reach the back of your throat. You swallowed around his shaft, and Suna cried out lowly. He began moving faster, his climax so fucking close. Just a little more, a little faster, a little harder, a little deeper, a little more.  
Suna felt his load blow out into your throat, as he tossed his head back, and his vision went white for a second before he brought his head back to look at your frame looking up at him with lidded eyes, still covered with lust.  
“Look at you, so naughty just staring at me like that. So innocent, but you just took my cock so well. Just deep-throated me, and now you sit there looking so precious, like a virgin?” He asked in a mocking, babying tone.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Sir.”  
Suna dropped into a crouch, and started you in your eyes. His fingers gripped onto your chin, before he said in the lowest voice you’d ever heard, “You know better than that. Say it properly.”  
You gulped before whimpering, “Yes sir.”  
“Good girl. Now, go onto the bed on your back. And wait until I tell you when you can move.”  
You followed his instructions, laying down. Suna opened a drawer on your side table, and you heard the clinking of metal.  
Handcuffs.  
He made his way to your frame, and straddled you. “Arms up,” he demanded, and when you obeyed, he grabbed your wrists, and cuffed your hands. He took rope that you hadn’t seen him get before, and he used that to tie your cuffed hands to the headboard. He got off of your, to which you whimpered in response. Suna smirked at your desperation, amusement glinting in his eyes, and grabbed something off of them table. Two things actually.  
His juul and his phone.  
Oh. Oh.  
He climbed back onto the bed, but moved your legs this time. Suna pushed the right one to rest over his shoulder, and positioned the left one to wrap around his waist.  
He inhaled a puff of smoke, and then leaned in close to your lips. He blew it out, and the scent of blackberry filtered through your nose. It was sweet, but it wasn’t enough to distract you from the feeling of his dick sheathing itself inside of you. You moaned at the feeling, and looked down to see his crotch was now half an inch away from yours.  
Suna began panting at the feeling of your pussy’s walls clamping down on him, and lowly moaned. Excess smoke emerged from his mouth, and you softly squealed when he began moving.  
Suna began slowly, still trying to give you as much time as possible to adjust to the feeling of him thrusting inside of you, and you were thankful for that, however that’s not what you currently needed, or more accurately, wanted.  
You wanted him to go deep, to go fast, to go hard, to fuck you until you couldn’t walk for days on end. Fuck you until you lost your edge on sanity and the world was nothing but a blur around you.  
Suna began picking up the pace and doing exactly that. His hips began moving at a quicker pace, and was starting to go deeper, both these things in turn resulting in him fucking you harder.  
“Do you like that? Like the way my dick just drills into you?” Suna asked darkly through gritted teeth  
“Yes, yes yes yes, oh my god, yes sir, please I want more,” you cried out as Suna continued fucking you.  
“Oh you want more? You sure you don’t need more? Cuz if you don’t need mo-”  
“No, no Rin please, I need more! I need more, just please give me more!”  
And he did the exact opposite. His hips came to a screeching halt and you looked up and Suna in confusion.  
“What did you just call me?”  
“Rin,” you gulped.  
“Now tell me, is that my name, babygirl?”  
You shook you head, but Suna grabbed a handful of you hair, before lowering his tone as deep as it could go, before he demanded, “Say it. Say it you fucking slut.”  
“Your name isn’t Rin. It’s sir,” you replied, almost like a robot.  
“Hmmm, say sir again for me.”  
“Sir.”  
“Again.”  
“Sir.”  
Suna had leaned backwards.  
“Again.”  
“Sir.”  
Suna took out a small device, one you’d assumed was his juul, but one sound of a little bell indicating that a video was being filmed told you otherwise.  
“Again.”  
“Sir.”  
“Now tell me and the camera, my pretty little slut, what do you want me to do for you?”  
You gasped as he started moving again, and in the return of such pleasure you moaned out, “Sir! Oh, sir please. Fuck me. Fuck me hard, fuck me deep, fuck me fast, fuck me until I can’t fucking walk, until I need a wheelchair to take me everywhere. Please fuck me, I need your cock, your big, long, hard cock. Please just fuck me and never stop, never fucking stop!” Your pitch got higher towards the end there, showing Suna how desperate you really where for your end.  
“Yeah, you want that?”  
You could only nod, as Suna began fucking himself harder inside of you. What were words anyways? Why would you need them? When his cock was drilling into you like this, why would you need any words, when moaning and crying could perfectly explain everything that you were feeling in the moment.  
Suna rested one of his hands right next to your head to steady himself. He watched you through the phone screen, you looked so beautiful. He made sure your face wasn’t visible, and the way your tits bounced as he shoved his cock deep into your hole was the best this he’d ever seen. Not to mention the red. Oh, the red hue of it all.  
Everything was dark except for the red. The red of the image through the phone screen lined your boobs and your hips. If he moved his phone down slightly, you could see how the red was covering your clit and your thighs.  
Suna positioned the camera to watch the sight down below. His cock was thrusting in and out of you, disappearing and reappearing, whenever it was visible, it bathed in that crimson hue, but it was gone as soon as it went back into your tight insides.  
“Your pussy is so tight baby,” Suna groaned, and you moaned louder.  
Your moans has been rising in pitch, and you could tell your climax was near. It was so close, you could feel it right on the very edge, so close to you, but you felt like you couldn’t reach it just yet. Not without something. And then that something came.  
Suna’s hand moved away from the side of your head, and was now furiously rubbing on your clit. And without a second thought, you came. You felt like something exploded in you, and you came all over Suna’s cock. It was euphoric, as you cried out Suna’s name, not paying attention to the word sir. That might land you in trouble later, but from the way Suna was panting above you, seemingly oblivious to everything around him, you didn’t know.  
Suna was thrusting rapidly into you. His clutch on his phone was loading its tightness. The feeling of your fluids gushing all over him felt so perfect. There was no other words he could think of that described it. It was simply perfect. It was sending him into a frenzy. Soon all he could see was white and he groaned and cried out as his semen shot itself inside of you. He cried out your name, and the word “Babygirl!”, before taking his hand away from your clit, and dropping it next to your head again.  
Suna stopped recording, and tossed the phone somewhere to the back of him, and dropped his other hand to the other side of your head, he was panting, and you would’ve moved, if not for your hands being cuffed and then tied to the headboard.  
“Rintarou,” you whispered out.  
“Hmmm?”  
“Can you get my hands out of these handcuffs, it’s kinda starting to hurt now.”  
“Yeah hold on.”  
Suna reached up and fiddled with the handcuffs for a few seconds, before you felt your hands come loose from the tight hold they hand on your wrists. You lowered them to your side, and then turned your whole body so it faced the right. You curled up into a fetal position, but stretched out a bit at the feeling of the dip in the bed going away. Suna had disappeared from your line of vision, and when you sat up and looked to your left he picked up his shirt from the floor. He tossed it at you, and you it fell in your lap.  
“Put that on, blackberry,” he said softly, and then walked to the closet you had. When you’d finished pulling the shirt over your head, Suna had his right leg through a pair of dark grey sweatpants.  
Suna made his way back to you, and you scotched over on the bed to make space for him. He didn’t seem to lie down though, instead opting to untie the rope keeping the handcuffs attached to the headboard. You waited for another moment, before laying down with your back facing him, and closing your eyes.  
You heard a few things shuffle behind you, but you didn’t bother looking, exhausted from the events that had just happened. You shook a little as the bed dipped behind you, and you suddenly felt arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close to Suna’s body.  
You felt him kiss the back of your neck, and mutter, “My sweet blackberry,” before snores echoed through the air. You followed suit shortly after, falling asleep with the scents of blackberry filling the red lit room.


End file.
